Ash and Melody
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and Melody. :)


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Ash, with a beautiful girl with him, Melody, and Pikachu are heading home. Melody being with Ash all started when Ash came back to her hometown because he was thinking about her during his time in Sinnoh and Unova. When Ash arrived there, he came up to Melody and Melody was happy to see him again. He then shared his deep feelings to her and Melody loved him for that. That leads to them having sex in her home, while Pikachu watched.

Anyway, the lovebirds and Pikachu made it home. After opening the door with his keys, he, Melody, and Pikachu and Ash locked the door. "Let us go to my room, shall we?" Ash said, touching Melody's hand with his.

"Okay, my love," Melody said, and she and Ash headed to the room. Grabbing the remote off the table, he climbed on the couch and turned the television on to watch it. Closing the door, Ash turned around, seeing his Melody taking her clothes off.

After that, she said, "Drop them."

Doing as told, Ash dropped his pants and underwear on the ground. Kneeling, she guided her hands towards Ash's ass to squeeze them. Mouthing Ash's erected dick, she sucked it. She creeped one of her hands closer to Ash's ass crack, she pushed her fingers deeply inside his asshole. Moaning, he pushed Melody's head a bit faster. He enjoyed the sounds Melody was making from his cock and the thrusting from his ass.

"Melody..." Ash said. She looked at him with those pretty eyes of hers. "God, I love your eyes. The prettiest eyes I've ever seen in my life."

Ash already told her this during his confession, but Melody didn't mind hearing it again. His dick finally ejaculated, Melody's mouth being filled with his sperm. Getting off his dick, Melody swallowed most of his sperm down her throat. "Delicious," Melody said. "Now turn around and bend down, so I can taste that hot ass of yours."

Turning around, he bent down. Moving towards Ash's ass, she mouthed his ass to taste it. Her tongue swirled it after going deep, she cupped one of his testicles to squeeze it hard. "Yeah. Work that tongue good, you dirty girl. Crush both of my balls," Ash said, and Melody placed her hand on his whole nut sack. She then crushed both balls. "Yes!" Ash exclaimed. "Don't stop until I say so."

Melody loved the sound of that, so she continued on. She didn't care how bad his ass tastes. A minute passed, and Ash finally told Melody to stop. She did, and she laid on the floor.

"Do me," Melody said, removing her bra to expose her breasts.

Taking her panties off, he creeped closer to her vagina. Mouthing it, he licked it softly. Melody moaned, the feeling from her cunt was good. Reaching towards her own breast, she grabbing it to move it in circles. The fingers from the other hand pinching the nipple from the other breast.

"Oh, Ash..." Melody said. She let out a sudden gasp, feeling the thrusting from her ass. It was a return favor for her, and she liked it. Hearing Melody's load moaning, Pikachu turned the volume up. He can't stand it, hence why he did it. When he first her moaning, he had to go outside because there was no T.V. in her home. He didn't hate her, just her moaning.

Back to Ash and Melody, Ash looked at Melody. Her expression being different by this. "Ah... Ah... Ah... Ash..." Melody said.

Many licks later, she reached her climax. The love juices squirted on Ash's face. Licking and wiping the juices off his face, he crawled up top of her to get close to her gorgeous face. Touching his lips with Melody's, he guided his tongue to hers. He french-kissed it, and Melody retaliated to french-kiss his back. Both had their eyes closed, too.

One hour later, the couple broke their kiss. It was longer than their first kiss, which last thirty minutes. Pikachu continued to watch television. "Oh, Ash. That was splendid."

"Agreed, love," Ash said.

"Fuck me hard, Ash."

"I will, beautiful."

As Ash sat on the floor, Melody moved towards Ash to sit on his dick. Beginning to move his hips, Ash wrapped his arms around Melody; Melody started bouncing. The feeling from his cock was more incredible than his tongue. Moaning again with Ash, she looked directly at him. He really enjoyed his fun with Melody. Same goes for her. Those breasts of hers were bouncing with every movement. Her, and Ash's, breathing became heavier as their sexual activities advances.

They reached their climaxed again a minute later, Ash's cock ejaculated to fill Melody's womb with his sperm and Melody's juices splattered on Ash's cock, balls, and pubes. Some were on the floor, too. After the lovers calmed down, they resumed their kiss.

A few weeks later, Misty arrived to Pallet Town to go to Ash's house. She wanted to tell him something important. Reaching there, she heard Melody's voice from inside. She then saw Melody, Ash, and Pikachu through the window.

"...Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Melody exclaimed.

"What is it, Melody?"

"I'm pregnant!" Melody replied, hugging Ash.

"That's great, honey! Can't wait to bring our child into this world," Ash said.

"Me too," Melody said, and Ash hugged her back.

Dropping on her knees, she started crying. She can't believe what she just heard and saw. She had a crush on Ash and wanted to tell him her true feelings about him. Now it was too late. Pulling a silencer out of her pocket, she put it close to her mouth. She had it because of the tormenting she, Ash, and Brock suffered from Team Rocket and she wanted to killed them when she sees them. She pulled the trigger, ending her own life. Being afraid to share her feelings with Ash in the first place was the biggest mistake she made.

The End


End file.
